Valentine's Day
by theoddkid
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! It's love in the air! A simple Ayushiki one-shot since it's Valentine's Day! And to everyone who reads this story: I love you all! Happy Valentine's Day!


**Theoddkid: So, this is a Valentine's Day special! I've been working really hard on this, for two weeks, and I REALLY hope you will like it! I know I haven't updated like my T or D story jet, but it takes a lot of time! And I have very much to do, but I will try to update it as soon as possible! Luv U bejbs!**

* * *

Yoshiki's P.O.V.

Why are we still here? I thought as we ran through the halls of the haunted school. He followed us, the man with the sledge hammer, the man we thought was the murderer. It was me, Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka. Ayumi was behind me and the others were in front of me. We had been running for what felt like hours, but we couldn't stop. I turned to look at Yoshikazu, and when I turned back forward, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka were nowhere to be seen. Then I heard a scream. It was Ayumi. Yoshikazu took her. I could hear her screams for help and felt tears streaming down my cheeks. She called out to me, begged me for help, but I just stood there. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. It was like some invisible force was holding me back. She screamed. "Kishinuma-kun! Help me! KISHINU-" She went quiet and my vision turned red.

"Kishinuma-kun!" I woke to the sound of a very familiar voice. I looked around, I was back in my classroom and in front of me was Ayumi. I smiled. "Hey Shinozaki..." She put her hands on her hips and looked down at me with an annoyed expression on her face. "You fell asleep again! How many times do I need to tell you to stay awake during classes?!" I stood up and yawned. "Heh, sorry…" I could see her expression change to a gentle smile, and she giggled. Her giggle made me smile, as always. I felt such a relief. It was just a nightmare. "It's okay! Anyway, we should go. It's time for lunch, Mochida-kun and Nakashima-san is waiting for us!" I grabbed my bag and turned back to her. "Yeah." She grabbed my hand and led me outside. I wished that the other students wouldn't see my red face.

Ayumi's P.O.V.

As we ran through the hallways I noticed students looking at us, whispering. Great! I had just started a new rumor. I just tried to ignore them. I slightly turned my head, just to see Yoshiki's blushing face. On Saturday it was Valentine's Day, and everything I could think of was Yoshiki. I have no idea why, I just do. It was obvious that Satoshi and Naomi would go out, and I found myself wanting to go out with Yoshiki.

We were out of the school and I could see Naomi and Satoshi, but I stopped. Who knew when I could get a change like this again? I turned around and saw Yoshiki looking at me with a confused face. "Is something wrong?" I started to blush and faced the ground. "No! Nonononono! I… uh… can I ask you something?" I had never been this nervous before in my whole life. "Yeah, go on!" Yoshiki answered. I was still facing the ground and my hands had now started playing with the hem of my skirt. "Uh… On Saturday it is V-valentine's Day, and… Uhm… I was wondering if you maybe wanna do something?" I slightly looked up at Yoshiki, he looked…shocked. I couldn't believe I just said that! I had to fight really hard not to apologies or cover my mouth. "I-I would love to…" He answered. "Really?!" "Yeah!" I smiled at him and turned the other way. "Well, let's talk about details later, the others are waiting!" "Okay, I'll call you when I get home from work." Yoshiki said I nodded and started walking again.

Yoshiki's P.O.V.

Did she just ask me on a date? On Valentine's Day? Or am I still asleep? As I saw her walking away, towards Naomi and Satoshi, reality hit me. I had a date with Ayumi… I smiled and followed her. I sat down on a stone in front of Ayumi. "Hi Kishinuma!" Naomi said and smiled. I turned to her with a big smile on my face. "Hello Nakashima!" She giggled. "You seem happy!" I chuckled nervously and took a quick peek on Ayumi, she seemed very into a talk with Satoshi. I turned back to Naomi. "Nah, it's nothing…" "Okay, if you say so." Then she went back to eating her lunch and I picked up my own. Ayumi turned around and was now facing me. She smiled. I love that smile. I started to eat, and during the rest of the lunch, both I and Ayumi sat down in silence, listening to Satoshi's and Naomi's conversation.

* * *

Ayumi's P.O.V.

I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself. Yoshiki would come pick me up in 15 minutes, and I still wasn't sure what to wear! This was the third outfit I had picked. It was a sleeveless, purple dress that ended just above my knees, a black belt, a pair of black shoes and a white jacket. My hair was let out and I wore some simple makeup. I looked at myself and thought about how I looked. "Is this look okay I wonder…" I said to myself. "Maybe I should ask Nakashima-san…" With that I took my computer and opened Skype. I called Naomi, she answered almost immediately. "Hey Shinozaki-san!" She said. "Nakashima-san! I need your help!" "Okay, okay! What's the problem?" I pressed the button for video and backed away a little. "What do you think of this outfit?" I could hear Naomi giggle at the other end. I walked closer with a pout on my lips. "What's so funny?!" She stopped. "No, it's nothing… That outfit looks great on you!" "Really?" "Yes!" "Thanks Nakashima-san! Bye." I said and ended the call before she had a chance to say goodbye.

I heard someone knock on the front door so I took my bag and ran downstairs. Before I opened the door I checked myself in the mirror in the hall a last time. As I opened the door I saw Yoshiki standing there. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans. I smiled. "Hello Kishinuma-kun!" "Hello Shinozaki! You ready?" "You bet!" I said and walked outside. I closed and locked the door, then I turned to Yoshiki again.

Yoshiki's P.O.V.

There she was. The girl in my dreams. She was beautiful. Should I say that? I've never been on a date before! Should I say she looks nice? I guess so. "Uhm… You're beautiful…" I said and scratched the back of my neck. I could see her face getting red and she looked away. Oh no! Did I do something bad? Then I heard a giggle and she turned to me again. "Thank you Kishinuma-kun! You don't look that bad yourself!" She said. I chuckled and held out a hand for her to take. "Come on." She nodded and took my hand, and so we went.

The walk itself was pretty quiet. Small conversations here and there, but mainly silence. I guess both of us were a bit nervous. But I didn't mind the silence. It gave me time to think. I had actually never been on a real date before… Plus, it was Valentine's Day, and it was with the girl I loved. I wanted this night to be special. It was six o'clock when we arrived at the restaurant, we went inside and hung our jackets on some hangers. As we sat down at a table close to a window, a man came over and handed over the menu for the night. We read through it and soon the man asked us what we wanted. "What do you wish to eat this evening?" I took a quick look at the menu again. "I'll have the chicken." I said. "And I'll take the fish!" Ayumi continued. The man nodded. "What do you wish to drink?" this time Ayumi spoke first. "I take some tea." She said. "I take the same as her." The man nodded and walked away. I turned to Ayumi. "So, what do-" I was cut off by some live music. It was some kind of ballade. I had never heard it before. After that some candles were lit all around the restaurant and the lamps turned off. Also, a vase of roses was set on each table. It must be because it's Valentine's Day. Not that I dislike it. It's kinda romantic. I looked at Ayumi and our eyes met for a second.

Ayumi's P.O.V.

I looked into Yoshiki's eyes. But then quickly looked away, blushing like mad. I don't know why I did that. I love his eyes. Was it because of the atmosphere? Was this too much? No, it wasn't… It was perfect. I took a deep breath and looked at him again. "What were you going to say?" I smiled towards him. "Well, I was going to ask what you think of this restaurant, so, what do you think of it?" I giggled a bit. "I like it… It's nice." He nodded. Now a young lady came in. She reminded me a bit of Yui-sensei. I looked down at my feet. The lady placed two plates with food on our table, and two cups of tea. "Thank you." Yoshiki said. I just gave her a shy smile. He looked at me with a confused expression. "Is something wrong?" He asked. I heard the concern in his voice, and couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm fine… That lady just reminded me about Yui-sensei…" His eyes widen, but then he smiled. "I never thought about it, but yeah! I guess she did…" I sighed and took a bite of my food.

We spent about an hour at the restaurant and after that we just walked around in the park. Yoshiki had told me earlier that he had something else planned but I had no idea what. We held each other's hands as we walked. Suddenly he stopped. I turned around and faced him. "What is it?" He smiled. "Close your eyes…" Huh? Close my eyes? Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. "Okay…" I said and closed my eyes. I felt his hands on my waist, he spun me around and started to lead me somewhere. We walked in silence for around five minutes. Then he stopped me and let go of my waist. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked. "Just a little more…" "Okay." "Just stay here, and don't open your eyes." "What are you planning to do?" "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" "Cliché!" He chuckled and I heard him walk away. But as soon as he left he came back. He took my hand and stroke my hair. "Okay… You can open your eyes now." I slowly opened my eyes. It was beautiful. I stood in front of a small lake and all over it was small lamps that lit the whole park up. The lights reflected in the water, and the wind had caught some leaves that were flying through the air. In the background I heard music. Probably from a small concert or something. I looked at him and smiled. "It's beautiful!" "Yeah…" He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his body. Then I let go and our eyes met again. Though I didn't look away this time. Instead I stood up on my toes and gave him a kiss.

Yoshiki's P.O.V.

What? Is Ayumi doing what I'm thinking? Oh my god, she is! I wasted no more time thinking over what just happened and started to kiss her too. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine. I was unsure if I should go further, but it seemed as Ayumi wanted to, because soon I felt her tongue begging for entrance to my mouth. I let her in and felt her wrap her arms around my neck. The moment was perfect. It was one of those moments you didn't want to end. But soon I felt Ayumi pull away. But as she did I pulled her closer into our embrace and rested my forehead against hers. "Hey, Ayumi?" She looked at me. "Hm?" I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you…" These words made her blush and giggle slightly. "I love you too." "I'm glad." "Me too. Oh! Happy Valentine's Day!" "Happy Valentine's Day…" We stood like that for a while. In silence. Conversation wasn't necessary, all we needed was to feel the other person's presence.

"Yoshiki-kun?" I heard Ayumi's voice after a while. "What is it?" "Can you walk me home?" I smiled at her. "Of course I can." I said. We let go of each other and I took a hold of Ayumi's hand. Then we started our walk to Ayumi's house.

Ayumi's P.O.V.

The whole walk to my place was in silence. Why was everything so quiet? It did fell kinda awkward. Not before, but now it did. It was only a few minutes left to my place and I wanted to talk about something. "Uhm… Did you-" I was interrupted by the rain. It started to rain! Seriously? I sighed. It started to blow more powerful and the rain poured down. I could hear thunder in the distant. "Come on!" I said and pulled Yoshiki with me. We ran towards my house. When we were there I locked up and opened the door. The two of us walked inside. "You can't go home in this weather… You just have to stay here!" I said to him. He looked at me in confusion. "I don't wanna bother you…" He said. I just smiled. "It's okay! My parents are on a business trip, and Hinoe's with a friend." "Oh, well…" "You stay here! I don't want you to go home in this weather!" He sighed. "Okay." "Good, I can give you some of my dad's clothes…" "Okay." And so I ran up the stairs.

Yoshiki's P.O.V.

Ayumi ran up the stairs and left me down in her hall. But soon she came back. Wearing a light blue pajama, and holding a pair of grey trousers and a white T-shirt. "Here!" She said and gave me the clothes. "Thank you." I said and gave her a quick kiss before I went to the bathroom to change.

When I came back Ayumi was sitting on the sofa in the living room. She waved me over to her, so I sat down beside her. She then wrapped a blanket around us and leaned into me. "I love you…" I smiled and pulled her in for an embrace. "I love you too." We sat like that for around twenty minutes. Then I heard Ayumi's peaceful breathing and saw that she was asleep. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Ayumi Shinozaki…" I whispered and pulled her closer to me. It didn't take long before I, too, was asleep.

* * *

**Theoddkid: And that's it! I hope you enjoyed my Valentine's Day special! Till next time, Love you all! 3**


End file.
